


ma chérie (coucou l'oncle)

by swifts_creek



Series: ma chérie [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis has the baby!, David Rose Being a Good Brother, F/M, M/M, it's just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifts_creek/pseuds/swifts_creek
Summary: Alexis has a baby! David and Patrick become uncles!
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: ma chérie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984615
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	ma chérie (coucou l'oncle)

**Author's Note:**

> This took me far longer than I would have liked but *here it is*

“David? Baby, wake up.”

He felt the kisses being pressed into his neck before he lifted his face from the pillow. He tries to burrow into the mattress deeper.

“Patrick,” he whines, glancing at the clock on Patrick’s side table. “Our flight isn’t for another few hours. I can sleep for at least another hour.” Patrick laughs softly, but wraps his arm under David’s sleep-heavy body to curl himself around his husband.

“I know. But Ted just called.”

“What? Ted?” David shot up, trying to untangle himself from Patrick. “What happened? Is Alexis okay? The baby?” Patrick strokes Davids arm, pulling him close, shushing him and kissing his temple.

“David, everyone is fine. Look, I don’t want you to freak out, but Alexis’s water broke so they are on the way to the hospital.” David is up and throwing on clothes. He’s scrambling around in the dark room, haphazardly throwing various items in a bag he already had packed for their trip.

“Oh, my God! She’s early! She’s not supposed to be in labor! She’s not due until next week! Oh, my God! Can the baby even come out yet? Fuck! We were supposed to get there days before her due date and be there when she had her baby! Now what, Patrick?”

“David, babies kind of come whenever they decide they are ready. Baby C has baked long enough, and she will be totally healthy when she gets here. As far as missing the birth goes, some people are in labor for whole days before their babies come. Our flight leaves in four hours, it’s a less than two hour flight, and we can be at the hospital within an hour of landing.

“Even if we miss the birth itself, it’s not like we could be in the room when the baby is being delivered. But we’ll still be some of the first people to get to meet her. So relax, baby. Get another hour of sleep and we’ll be there before we know it.”

David throws himself on their bed. Stella, their year-old Maltese puppy, hops up on their bed and nuzzles against David’s side. He hadn’t anticipated on liking the dog, but she really latched on to David and she had a great intuition on when she needed to comfort him. Typically, David would shoo her off of the bed, but right now he just pulls her on to his chest. All seven pounds of her steadies him.

“Can I call Alexis?” David asks.

“Yeah, you can try to see if she’ll answer. I want to talk to her, too. And I need to talk to Ted about what we are going to do with Ms. Stella once we get to New York. I doubt she’ll be allowed in the hospital for too long.” David nods as Patrick hands him the phone. He stays horizontal as to not disrupt the little companion on his chest.

The phone rings, and rings, and he’s anxious he won’t be able to talk to his sister. He’s getting ready to hang up and try texting her instead, but the line connects suddenly.

“ _David! Hi! Ted and I are just pulling up to the hospital.”_ Alexis’s voice chirps on the other side of the phone. David lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Alexis!” He says sharply. “Alexis, how are you?” Patrick has moved to sit next to him on the bed, a hand stroking through Stella’s fur as she lays on his chest.

“ _David! She’s coming! I’m so excited!”_

“Are you in any pain? Any contractions?”

“ _No. Not yet, just a little tightness and cramping. Nothing major yet. My water just broke. If it hadn’t, I don’t think I would have known I was getting ready to go into labor.”_

“And you feel okay?”

“ _I do now. I’m sure I won’t be when I have a literal person torn out of me in a few hours. But hey, she’s worth it.”_

“For sure. Alright, my husband has promised me that we will be there in about seven hours. Keep her in until then?” He hears Alexis laugh.

_“I’ll see what I can do, David. Besides, I think we are good. I haven’t had any contractions yet so this might be a slow process. They’ve told me the first baby usually takes a while.”_

“I love you, Alexis. We will be there soon. Have Ted text us your room information.”

“ _I love you, too, David. Cherry can’t wait to meet her uncles. Give me to Patty!”_ David rolls his eyes, but hands the phone to his husband. Patrick takes the phone, greets her with a cheery “Alexis!” He takes his conversation outside of the room.

David holds Stella, and whispers senselessly about the flight and the baby and how excited he is to be an uncle. Patrick returns a few minutes later and lays next to David.

“Ted is going to have one of his vet techs come get Stella when we arrive and take her to the office, our luggage too. Stella will be crated for the day, but it’s better than taking her to Ted and Alexis’s place and leaving her by herself all day.”

“Yeah. That sounds great. God, I wish Ted and Alexis would have moved back here already.”

“You know they couldn’t put that much stress on Alexis yet. It’s easier moving with a newborn than it is to move while nine months pregnant.”

Ted and Alexis spontaneously bought a house in Schitt’s Creek when they came a few months ago for Alexis’s baby shower. She said she didn’t want to have Cherry growing up in the city by herself. New York City could be lonely for little kids with working parents. She didn’t want to have Cherry raised by various nannies and babysitters because of Alexis’s booming career or Ted’s long hours. She was in the middle of a huge assignment when she found out she was pregnant, and David thinks the pressure of it all sort of cracked her.

Ted had been miraculously assigned to the research team at the Bronx Zoo after his studies in the Galapagos. After a few years, he found a vet clinic in the city to transfer to. Alexis reveled in having her true love near again, and she wasn’t going to let him go ever again. When they married, however, they were still on the fence about kids and their future in New York. David thinks they were waiting for some kind of sign to set them on the right path for their future together.

When Alexis got pregnant, she knew she’d have to take time away from work for maternity leave. Going back to Schitt’s Creek reminded both Alexis and Ted how much they missed it. When Ted saw that his old vet clinic was still vacant, he mentioned wanting to own his own practice again someday. The decision kind of clicked for Alexis. They found a house before they left, and Alexis would not be returning to Interflix after her maternity leave. Instead, she was going to help Ted reopen and run the office. And Cherry would grow up surrounded by her Uncles and chosen family in Schitt’s Creek.

“We could have done all of the moving for them! All they would have had to do was get here.”

“I know, but Alexis couldn’t have flown or driven that far with how pregnant she was.” They stayed quiet for a few moments. Patrick wraps a leg around David’s and throws a hand over his stomach, Stella still on his chest. “I’m glad they are coming back.”

“I am, too. Took them long enough. I’m not excited to pack their whole apartment this week though.”

“We can’t pack too much. They still have to live there for another months or so while they wait to get Cherry Roses’s passport. They aren’t going to smuggle their baby across the Canadian border.” Patrick tells him, and David hums thoughtfully.

“Maybe by the time they get here they’ll have her all potty trained and we won’t have to deal with the diapers.” Patrick gives him a ridiculous look.

“David, she’ll only be a month old.” David gives him an offended look back.

“Exactly. That’s my point.” From his horizontal position, he waves his hands around crazily.

“Okay, David. Whatever you say.” Patrick kisses his temple and pulls a blanket over themselves and Stella. “Let’s just rest our minds and our eyes for a little bit longer before we have to leave.” David cocoons himself further.

“Mmm. You don’t have to tell me twice.”

A short time later, David opens his eyes when he feels a rustling from the other side of the bed.

“Hey,” Patrick whispers. “I’m taking Stella for a walk and then I’ll get the Uber set up. Finish packing our bags? We leave in 45 minutes, okay?” David leans across the bed with his lips puckered. Patrick meets him half way. David swats his butt as Patrick leaves the room.

He does a condensed version of his skincare routine, and puts the necessary toiletries in the bag they are checking. Patrick returns about twenty minutes later, just as David is bringing down their packed bag and Stella’s mesh-paneled, fleece-lined travel crate.

“Everything ready?” Patrick asks.

“I mean, I might’ve done the world’s shortest skincare routine, but I think it’s okay.”

“If Cherry says anything about it, I’ll remind her that she has no room to talk. She is going to be covered in amniotic fluid, and blood and stuff.” David makes a disgusted face at this.

“My hero.” David says.

The Uber comes a while later and takes the little family to the airport. Stella, the good girl that she is, doesn’t make a single fuss in her crate. She just nuzzles as closely as she can in the crate on top of David’s lap once their flight takes off.

They land in New York after a 90 minute flight. David has never bolted off of a plane more quickly and recklessly, and Patrick is left apologizing to the other passengers in his wake.

“He’s just really excited,” he tells one lady that David nearly trampled. “His sister is having her first baby right now and he’s scared to miss it.” Patrick helps the woman pull her bags down from the overhead compartment.

“ _Patrick.”_ David snaps, and Patrick gives the lady another soft, apologetic smile.

They are in a cab and on the way to the hospital within a half hour of landing (the luggage came quickly, God bless). Patrick pulls out his phone.

“Ted,” he says. “We just landed and we are on the way. It should be about 45 minutes? How’s Alexis?” He pauses. “Oh, the doctors think it will still be a few more hours?” He says, looking over at David to make sure he’s on the same page?”

“Ask how the contractions are.” David whispers to him. He nods.

“Is she in any pain?” Patrick asks. He nods along to Ted’s response before answering. “Alright, well, tell her to hang in there. We’ll be there soon.” He pauses again. “Yeah. We will meet you and Marissa outside the hospital. Okay, bye.” Patrick clicks the line dead.

“How is she?” David asks, worried for his sister. He unzips Stella’s crate slightly to pet her soft, white fur.

“She’s starting to really feel the contractions, he said. Oh, and we can go in and be with her until she needs to start pushing. Then we can come back in once we get the all clear. Ted also said that the vet tech, Marissa, is on her way. They will both meet us outside of the maternity ward and she will take Stella and our bags when we get there.”

“Okay. Okay. That sounds good. I wish my parents were coming. I know they are planning on coming to Schitt’s Creek once Ted and Alexis move back, but still. It’s their first grandchild’s birth.” David pets Stella and takes deeps breaths.

“I know, David. But they live on the other side of the country. It’s not as easy for them to get here.”

David nods. He knows this. He just wants his parents to choose to be there for a Big Family Moment.

They pull up to the hospital and see Ted standing with a young woman. Ted greets them with a smile when they get out of the car.

“Hi, guys!” Ted pulls them both in for a big hug. David is a little too excited to hug Ted’s lean frame. Patrick shoves him and David’s eyebrows fly up to his hairline.

“Is she up there alone?” David asks when they all pull apart.

“She’s in good hands up there.” Is Ted’s response. “Alright, where’s the little lady?”

David perks up and gets Stella out of her crate. She runs and jumps on her Uncle Ted.

“Hi, Stelly Belly! Oh, I’ve missed you so much.” She kisses up Ted’s face as he squats to her level. He scoops her up in his hands. “You are going to go with my friend, Marissa, today. And you’re going to meet some other puppies and then we will pick you up tomorrow morning.” Ted tells the puppy.

“Tomorrow morning?” David asks. Ted nods, Stella squirmy in his arms.

“I doubt any of us will be leaving tonight. Don’t worry. She will be in great hands. The overnight staff at the clinic is great. And they will have extra special fun with Stella, considering that she’s just visiting and isn’t actually sick or anything. She’s going to be the life of the party.” Ted smooches Stella one more time before handing her back over to David.

“You behave yourself, Stell. Daddy loves you.” David gives her some kisses before handing her over to Patrick, who does the same. Stella is put back in her crate and reluctantly handed over to Marissa.

“Don’t worry,” she tells them. “We will take great care of her.” Marissa gives them a kind smile as she gathers Stella and their luggage into her car.

“Take me to my sister.” David all but yells at Ted. David bounces in the elevator, Patrick places a steadying hand on his arm. They follow Ted to the room and as soon as David sees Alexis around the corner, he’s darting into her room.

“David.” She says as he throws himself (not so gently) on top of her to give her a hug.

“Hi, Alexis.” David kisses her cheek and hugs her tightly. “How are you feeling?”

Alexis grips his biceps fiercely and hisses. “Ouch, fuck.”

“Ow, Alexis. You’re going to draw blood.” David tells her.

“Ugh, David.” She pushes him off and makes grabby hands for Ted. Ted obediently rushes to her side and takes her hand. She squeezes and he breaths in deeply to try to minimize the pain. They stay in a crunched position, the room tense, until Alexis slowly releases him.

“Phew.” She breathes out. “I’m definitely starting to feel it.” David just twists his lips and nods.

“It looks like everyone is starting to feel it, Alexis.” Patrick teases. Alexis shoots daggers at him.

“If I didn’t love you, I’d kick you out.” She tells him.

“That’s fair.” He leans over her to give her a hug and a kiss on the temple. “Do you know how far along you are in labor?”

“I was eight centimeters about a half hour ago, so really we are just waiting on Cherry to be ready to come out.”

“Well, it took me thirty years, so we might not be in a rush here.” Patrick teases again. Alexis might kill him. Ted and David just laugh.

David pulls two chairs on one side of Alexis’s bed for him and Patrick. Ted sits by himself on the other side.

“Have you heard from Mom and Dad?” David asks, gently reaching out for Alexis’s hand that has the IV in it. She gently places her hand in his.

“Do you really think your father and I would miss the nascent of the next generation of Roses?” David hears behind him. He whips his head around to meet his mother and father.

“Hi! I didn’t think you guys could make it.” David says, darting across the room to hug Moira and Johnny. Patrick is close behind him to do the same thing.

“You know, The Rosebud Motel Group may be small, but we have the money for a private plane now. Came in handy, didn’t it, Moira.”

“It most certainly did, Mr. Rose. It delivered us here to witness our first granddaughter’s travail journey into the world. We are elated to be here, darling.”

Alexis closes her eyes and tilts her smile towards her parents. Her eyes scrunch tighter and she squeezes Ted’s hands again.

“Breathe through it, Alexis! You’re doing great!” Johnny says from across the room.

“Yes, sweetheart! Just keep breathing. What did Mummy always teach you, Alexis? Breath support is key to a great performance.” Moira pitches in.

“Do you need anything, Sis?” Patrick asks once Alexis relaxes her body.

“No, thanks, Bubs.” She says as he nods and takes his place in the chair next to David. “Actually,” she says, and Patrick perks up. “Maybe some ice chips? Don’t they say pregnant ladies like to chew ice or something while they’re in labor?” She says, looking at David and Patrick.

“Are you asking me?” David snarks.

“I’ll go get you some, Alexis.”

She smiles weakly at him. “Thanks.”

“Do you want to come?” Patrick whispers in David’s ear. He shakes his head.

“No, I’m okay. I’ll stay here until they kick us out.” David grins softly up at him. Patrick kisses his temple.

“Does anyone else need anything?” Patrick asks the room. He’s met with a room full of “no, thank you’s.”

Patrick exits and Moira steals his seat. Johnny stands behind her with his hands on each of her shoulders.

“I’m glad you guys are here.” Alexis tells them.

“Wouldn’t miss it, Sweetheart.” Johnny tells her.

“It’s not like I had any other plans,” David smirks at her. She just smirks back.

“Whatever, David.”

Ted holds Alexis through another contraction. There’s heaving and panting, swearing and sweat.

“Okay, I’m ready for her to come out now, please.” Alexis says, pointing at her stomach. “This is, like, not fun anymore.”

“Hang in there, Lex.” Ted kisses her cheek, her forehead, her temple, and her hand. “You’re doing amazing.”

Patrick returns with the cup of ice, a nurse trailing in behind him. He passes the cup to Alexis and she smiles up at him, faintly gesturing a boop that doesn’t quite land.

“Ms. Rose, you’ve certainly got a crowd here.” The nurse, Carol, comments as she begins to check Alexis’s blood pressure. “I was just chatting with your brother in the hallway and he says that everyone has come from far and wide for your little girl’s arrival.”

Alexis squints and gives her a close-lipped smile. “Lots of familial love, for sure, yep. So, like, when will she be out of me? Just like a ballpark number of hours? Minutes?”

Carol smiles and chuckles as she raises a stethoscope to Alexis’s abdomen. “Let’s check your dilation and see if we are making any progress.” She looks up at Johnny, Moira, David, and Patrick. “You guys may want to step into the hallway. Ms. Rose and I are about to get real up close and personal.”

“Ew.” David and Moira shudder.

“Okay. Byeee.” Alexis says, flicking a limp wrist at her family. David and Patrick intertwine fingers as they exit the room.

“Do you know how many people are allowed in the room with her during the delivery?” Patrick ask Moira and Johnny once they are in the hallway.

“Hospital policy is three, I believe.” Johnny offers, a gentle hand on the small of Moira’s back.

“Are you planning on being in there?” David inquires incredulously.

“Ew, no.” Moira responds. “I was barely there for your birth. No, this is an intimate moment between Alexis and Theodore. I will gladly hold the bébé once it has been properly absterged of it’s fetal casing.”

“Gross. Dad?” David asks.

“I’ll probably be joining your mother in the waiting room, Son. I, uh, don’t know how Alexis would feel about me being in there. And, Ted! Ted’s great. They’ll do a great job.” David just looks at Patrick and shakes his head wildly, not understanding his parent’s disinterest in the birthing process of Baby Cherry.

“You guys can go back in,” Carol tells them. “She is nine centimeters dilated, and she should be good to push within the next hour or two. Not too much longer! Doctor Baker and I are going to be just out here if you need us. Call if anything changes.”

“Thanks.” Patrick nods and smiles as he leads the group back in. When they enter, Alexis has a washcloth on her forehead and she is holding the cup of ice to her neck to cool herself down.

“She’s coming pretty soon, Sis.” Patrick says, flashing a megawatt smile.

“Mmm.” She says, forcing a grin. “It’s like 800 degrees in here. Help me, please.” She gestures to her blankets. David and Ted help get them off of her, and she fans herself. “I swear to God. I’m going to take off this stupid gown.”

“Maybe don’t do that.” David suggests. Alexis shoots daggers at him. He wipes a hand in front of her. “Put up the rest of your hair. Get it off your neck, Alexis.” Her hair was currently in a half-up-half-down top knot. Completely un-sensible for childbirth.

“Will you do it? My back is so stiff and I can’t do it.” David’s face softens. He nods, a soft smile on his face.

He moves behind her and gently pulls the scrunchie from the top knot. She lurches forward and grabs Ted’s hand, another contraction tearing through her. David tenses above her, removing his hands and gawking at Patrick. Patrick just shrugs at him.

“Fuck.” She sighs after a minute, relaxing. “Put my fucking hair up before I have another one.”

“Yes. Totally.” David gently gathers up Alexis’s hair and twists it on top of her head. He secures it with her scrunchie. “Perfect.” He says.

“Thanks, David.”

“Absolutely.”

Another contraction takes Alexis’s breath away.

“Those are getting rapidly closer together, Dear.” Moira says. “Is that supposed to happen.” She asks the masses.

“Yep.” Ted fills her in. “They will get closer and closer together as she approaches ten centimeters.”

“And what happens at ten?” Moira asks.

“Oh, my God. Did you birth us?” Alexis questions.

“Who’s to say?”

Alexis shakes her head. “I push at ten.”

“Are you sure you don’t want a cesarean?” Moira asks.

“Yes! If I’m getting a cesarean that means there’s some type of complication. We do _not_ want to have a c-section at this point.”

“Bold choice.” Moira says, the judgement in her daughter’s choices evident. Before Alexis can respond, she’s staggering forward, holding her breath.

“Breathe, Alexis.” Ted tells her, holding her hand. David leans over her to rub her shoulders.

Alexis powers through it, breathing through the contraction. She settles after a minute and releases Ted’s hand. She insists on chatting and catching up with her family. She encourages them to keep talking to her like normal during her contractions to distract herself a little bit.

They carry on talking for damn near an hour until Alexis has another major contraction that knocks the wind out of her. She screams, it’s so painful. David and Moira share scared looks.

“I think,” she gasps, “it’s time.”

“It’s time?” They all ask, dumbly.

“Yes!” She shouts.

“Okay, okay. I’ll grab Carol. Umm, okay.” Patrick stands and bounces before his brain kicks in and he runs out of the room.

“David?” Alexis pants out.

“Yeah, I’m right here. You’re going to do great, Alexis.” He gives her a supportive smile and shoulder pat.

Carol and Doctor Baker rush in behind Patrick, followed by a whole slew of medical crew. Carolquickly checks Alexis.

“Looks like it’s about go time.” She nods. “Alright guys, just those staying for the delivery are going to be allowed in the room until after the baby is born.”

Johnny and Moira quickly come over to give Alexis a quick kiss and words of encouragement.

“I love you, honey.” Johnny says, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

“I can’t wait to meet the bébé, Alexis. You’re going to be a stunning mother.” Moira says as she pats her cheek.

“Love you, guys.”

Patrick steps forward. “You’re going to do great, Sis.” He smiles and hugs her fiercely.

“I love you, Bubs.”

“I love you, too.”

And then David is stepping up to her. “Good luck, Alexis. I’m so excited for this new chapter of your life to begin. You’re already an amazing mother. I’m so proud of you.” He whispers in his ear as he’s bent over the bed to hug her.

“Stay.” She croaks out. When David pulls away, Alexis has tears streaming down her face. “Stay, David. I need you here. I can’t do this without you.”

“Are you sure?” David questions. His eyebrows shoot up and he looks at Ted. Ted just nods at him, a serious but happy expression on his face. David whips his head around to look at Patrick. Patrick quirks his lips and kisses him.

“Stay with your sister. Next time I see you, we’ll be uncles.” He squeezes David tight before he, Johnny, and Moira are ushered out of the room.

“Alright. Let’s have a baby.” Doctor Baker says.

David and Ted take their positions on either side of Alexis, Ted on her right, David on the left. Alexis claws at their hands as she is instructed to push through her next contraction. She squeezes tightly but David only winces a little bit. Ted, on the other hand, is being a trooper for Alexis right now.

“You’re doing amazing, Lex.” He tells her once she stops pushing.

“A super great job.” David says, unsure of how to be the most supportive person at this moment.

“Okay, Ms. Rose. A nice big push once your next contractions start. We might be able to get her moving.” Dr. Baker tells her, poking and probing at her. Alexis nods and inhales deeply before she yells as another contraction stretches across her abdomen.

“Great, job,” Carol tells her. “Keep pushing! We’ve got a little bit of the head poking through.”

“Amazing!” Ted shouts. David just rubs her hands.

“Okay, Alexis. Just relax your shoulders and breathe. The next one should be it. You’ve just got to give us one big push. Everything you’ve got in this one, okay?” Dr. Baker informs her. She shakes her head.

“I can’t do it.” She breathes in and out. Her chest heaves and she grips the hands of the men on either side of her.

“Alexis, you can literally do anything. And if I don’t meet my niece within the next five minutes, I’m going to freak out. You want to handle my tantrum with Cherry still inside of you? Want me to cause a scene in front of this lovely staff? I’ll do it, Alexis. Don’t tempt me.”

Alexis just nods quickly. “Okay, okay. Fuck.” She closes her eyes to center herself, and shakes out her limbs as much as she can in this position.

“Ready?”

“Yes.” She nods firmly. She inhales deeply as she feels the contraction ramping up and she pushes with everything she’s got. She stills and the room is filled with a powerful cry.

And Alexis cries. And Ted cries. And David cries. And Cherry Rose Mullens roars.

Cherry is immediately placed on Alexis chest and David can’t even be bothered at the sight of his sister’s boob. She just had a baby. His niece.

“Hello, Cherry.” She coos to her child. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m your mom. And over there, that’s your dad. He’s the funniest and sweetest person in the whole wide world. You’re going to love him so much. He already loves you more than anything. And over here is Uncle David. He’s the best brother in the universe and he’s going to be the best uncle. He’s also your godfather, which means that he’s always going to help you whenever you need it. You’re going to be best friends. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I love you.”

Baby Cherry has her eyes closed the entire time Alexis holds her, her cries diminishing as her mother strokes her back.

Carol wipes the baby off as Alexis tells Cherry all about the world and the people in her life.

“Dad, do you want to cut the cord?”

Ted nods and does as the doctor instructs. The baby is clipped free from Alexis. She is swaddled and placed in her fathers arms. David rubs Alexis’s arm as Ted holds Cherry for the first time.

“Congratulations, Alexis.”

“Thank you, David. And thanks for staying with me. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I wouldn’t dream of doing this any differently. Thanks for having me in here for this.”

“Alright, you guys,” Carol says to get their attention. “Should we have her uncle hold her before we take her to get her measurements and vitals checked?”

“Oh.” David says, holding his arms out in front of himself. “Are we sure that’s the best idea?”

“Hold your niece, Buddy.” Ted deposits a baby in his arms.

She’s so small. She’s got the cutest little nose David has ever seen (she’ll never need rhinoplasty and he envies her), and she’s got a tuft of brown hair growing out of her head. She’s light pink and red in the face. She looks like a cute little cherry. Her name suits her.

“Hi, kiddo. I’m Uncle David. I am, like, way too protective over your mom and I’ll definitely be the same way to you. If you’re anything like your mother then I’m in for it, huh?” Cherry Rose squeaks and squirms in his arms. She lets out a huge yawn and looks up at David. He gasps.

“Oh, Alexis. Her eyes. They’re aqua.” She looks just like how David remembers Alexis looking as a baby. His eyes well with tears and he needs someone to take the baby before his vision gets hazy. Luckily, Carol steps in.

“Can we see her one more time before you take her?” Alexis squeaks. Carol nods and hands Cherry over to her parents. Ted takes one look at her big blue eyes and cries.

“Guys, most babies are born with blue-grey eyes.” Alexis tells them. Carol shakes her head.

“While that might be true, hers are the bluest I’ve ever seen. She’s going to keep those.” Alexis nods softly and gives Carol her baby. “We’ll be right back with her.” Carol exists with Cherry in tow.

“Should I go tell everyone?” David asks.

“That’d be great, David.” He gives an affirmative nod and goes to find his family in the waiting room. When he sees them, he cries.

“She’s here. And she’s beautiful. She’s got Alexis’s eyes.”

Patrick just envelopes David in his arms. Johnny and Moira get in on the hug too. The four adults are clumped together in the middle of the maternity ward waiting room, a snotty, goopy mess of tears.

“They just took her back to get her measurements and make sure everything is okay and then we can all go see her. She’s so tiny. I love her.”

Patrick holds him, and David berries his face in Patrick’s neck. He weeps for the precious gift he’s been given, for how wonderful Alexis’s life has become, and how excited he is for them to move back to Schitt’s Creek in a few weeks. He can’t wait to watch that beautiful baby grow up to be just like her beautiful mother. David is overwhelmed with pride.

“Come on. Let’s go see her.” Patrick suggests. David doesn’t know if he means Alexis or the baby. Quite frankly, he doesn’t care. He just wants to be with his family and their precious, perfect new addition.

When they get back to the room, Cherry is swaddled and in her mother's arms, a light pink hat on her teeny tiny head. Alexis and Ted are whispering to her senselessly.

“Oh, Alexis.” Moira gasps. Johnny lets out a low whistle.

“Oh, you’re glowing, Sweetheart. Motherhood looks beautiful on you, Alexis.” Johnny and Moira cross to the baby. Alexis gives her daughter to Johnny first. David and Patrick hang behind in the corner of the room.

“Alexis. Ted. She’s magnificent. Oh, and David said she has your eyes. Oh, she’s breathtaking.” Johnny coos at the baby and Alexis.

“She’s just like her mother.” Moira says. “Great work, you two.”

Ted and Alexis give small thanks as Moira takes the child from her husband.

“Oh, goodness.” Moira says through tears. “She’s going to have brows like her grandfather, isn’t she.” She runs a light finger through the hairs that are already on her brow bone.

Ted laughs. “Those brows didn’t come from me, that’s for sure.”

“Umm, Roses have beautiful, prominent brows.” David says, slicking his own down.

“She has more brows than Patrick.” Alexis teases. Patrick scoffs.

“Okay, let me weigh in on this.” Moira passes the bundle gently to Patrick.

He looks at her and he’s stunned. Seeing her face up close, she truly is beautiful. A perfect sculpting of what will eventually become Alexis’s features. And her brows, as her family has pointed out, are more prominent than Patrick’s.

“She’s got a good foundational smattering of brow hairs. I wouldn’t say they’re better than mine.”

“Okay, but you’ve had 35 years to grow some and she’s only had, like, nine months to do it.” David teases.

“Shh. Don’t slander me in front of my favorite Rose.”

“Yeah, okay.” David hooks a shoulder over Patrick’s to look at Cherry. Patrick and David take her in.

“You need to get her passport immediately, Alexis. I don’t want to wait several months before you guys are in Schitt’s Creek. I read that you can get it as quickly as three weeks. I expect you to be moved and settled by the end of the month.” Patrick tells her and Ted. They just laugh.

“We’ll see what we can do.” Ted confirms.

“She’s beautiful.” Patrick tells them.

“Thanks, Bubs. Made her myself.”

“I mean, I helped, too.”

“Ew.” David says.

Cherry Rose Mullens is her family’s pride and joy. The cherry on top of a perfect family, now three generations deep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little thing.
> 
> comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> -maggie :)


End file.
